


Kings of Fellings (Banana Fish)

by Somewhere95



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Romance, Short, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere95/pseuds/Somewhere95
Summary: Sinopsis:Cualquier palabra puede llegar a ser el detonante en el lujurioso, romántico ,enfermo y doloroso amor de Ash "Lynx" Callenreese y Eiji Okumura.Un día son invierno y otro son verano, un día son un par de locos enamorados y al siguiente un par de desconocidos jurandose eterno odio.¿Cuál es el sabor del amor?•Titulo :Kings of feelings.•Autor: Some+Estado: En curso.•Género: Drable , AU ,Romance,Humor, Fluuf,Hur/confort, Drama, DarkFic,RapeFic ,CrossCover,Terror,Angst,Mpreg,Omegaverse,Shota ,OCC .•Clasificación: PG-16: No recomendado para menores de 15 años•Adaptación: Conjuntos de one shots, historias,drables y citas basado en el manga/anime de Akimi Yoshida -BANANA FISH.Todo los derechos de los personajes y/o trama puestos en esta historia le pertenecen a su creador, editorial e estudio de animación.•Advertencias: Puede contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero ,temas adultos sugeridos,abuso de drogas,muerte de personajes,adicciones,trata de personas,incesto,y uso deliberado de armas.





	1. Into you [boyfriend's AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todas hermosas ,soy Some publicando por primera vez en AO3 ,muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mis escritos. No olvides dejarme tus opiniones y sugerencias para cada capítulo.  
Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad por si quisieran pasarse a leer más de mis obras.  
Besos.
> 
> Hello everyone, I am some publishing for the first time in AO3 in a bad english XD, thank you very much for taking the time to read my writings .Don't forget to leave your opinions and suggestions in each chapter.  
XOXo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tímido Eiji Okumura no sabe dónde guardar tanto amor para cierto rubio ojiverde.  
Descubre sus sentimientos!

"No me esperaba,del destino,no me esperaba nunca nada.Tú,fuiste lo único que pudo quebrar esa ley".

—¿No crees que el cielo es demasiado hermoso con el azul?—Eiji Okumura usualmente se asustaba cuando el americano le preguntaba cosas como esas.¿Cuántas estrellas hay?,¿de qué color es realmente el amor?¿Donde encuentro el One Piece? No era que su novio fuera todo el tiempo del tipo "Jodete mundo". Pero, si tenía mayormente frases de ese tipo que cuando preguntaba o recitaba alguna cosa fuera de lo común, llegaba a pensar que mucho anime lo estaría afectando.

—Estuviste mirando One Piece. ¿Otra vez?

—Oye, te quejas de que no soy sensible, pues ahí tienes tu mendiga sensibilidad. ¿Vas a responder o no?

—Y por lo visto Yuri on Ice también... en serio no pagare Netflix ,deja de ver tanto anime.

—Hablo el japonés.—Sintió el peso del menor entre su tórax y piernas, acariciando el costado de sus costillas, la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.—¿Entonces?

—La gente puede vernos Ash...-Desvió su mirada a las cuantas personas en el parque familiar donde se encontraban, rojo como un tomate jugoso en diciembre trataba de separar las juguetonas manos del rubio , manos que navegan como se les da la gana de manera segura y limpia , haciéndolo suspirar en un 2x3 —Aslan...

—¿Y bien?—Presiono su novio.

—Ah...si, est-ta...hermoso con el azul...

—¡Ahh Diablos!, me haces querer besarte y tocarte todo el día.

—No bromees con eso aquí, de...deja de molestarme.

—HAHAHAH,¡Jamás!— No le quedo de otra que suspirar abatido, rindiéndose a los encantos que como perdigones se impactan en su piel dejándole serias marcas, que podría hacer entonces si estaba enamorado.Que le quedaba si ante aquellas caricias, ante las yemas recorriendo sigilosamente su pálida piel ,ante los besos con sabor a cielo .Era tan vulnerable que asustaba.Pero eso es solo parte de estar aceptándolo todo, cuando se ama por primera vez.

Como cuando Eiji ama a Ash por primera vez.


	2. Angel's eyes (Dating AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor de Eiji es egoísta?
> 
> «Voy a tocarte, permíteme,voy a ser lo más callado que pueda.»

Hoy es domingo por la tarde, lo que significa para Ash y Eiji:

—¿Domingo de películas?

—Así es.

—¿Realmente hacen eso?, no es demasiado cliché ¿incluso para estar saliendo hace poco?

—Olvide que tu no tienes Netflix, perdón bro.

—No es eso idiota, esta es la tercera vez que nos cancelas a mí y a los chicos, Alex, Yut,Sing,Skip e incluso Lao preguntan a menudo por ti. Es una pena que sepan que los estas cambiando por un "domingo de películas".

...

—¿Podría ser acaso que estoy siendo algo consentidor con Eiji?

Ash lo pensó en cuanto el segundo paquete de maíz inflado se hubo acabado con el "bip" incesante del microondas.¿Por que,qué tiene de malo ver películas con tu novio? ¿Qué tiene de malo tener días para ellos dos? La universidad le exigía demasiado tiempo incluso para su carrera, Eiji solía a menudo alistarse para sus competencias y como a él , la universidad le exigía tiempo demás.Era un jodido obvio que tenía que pasar tiempo con el pequeño pajarito.

—Al demonio, ¡jodete Wong!

—Eh...¿pasa algo Ash?, te tardabas mucho con el maíz que pensé que habías quemado algo, le puse pausa a Wall-E. Podemos cambiar de película ,bueno ,si deseas.

—Eiji... —El rubio, mucho más alto y con la afición de trabajar su cuerpo últimamente, con resultados nada saludables para el pensamiento de cualquiera que lo viera, ha atrapado entre la pared al pelinegro tal fiera a su indefensa presa.

—¿Q-que...que sucede?, me estas colocando nervioso.

—¿Te gustó?—Le pregunto como si no conociera tal respuesta, como si jamás la hubiera escuchado tantas veces y fingió ser un viejo sordo y senil antes de hacerlo. Como si las palabras el viento salado de alguna costa en Nueva York las hubiera difuminado tal cual hace con las huellas en la mojada arena. El quería escucharlas una vez más, sentir que no podría desear estar en otro lugar que fuera ahí mismo, atrapando el calor andante que era Eiji Okumura.

—Ash, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?, apenas puedo respirar—Protesto el bajo sacando ambos brazos para no morir en el sofocante y agradable calor del rubio, sus mejillas destilaban un rojo furia, y sus brazos que ya habían logrado escapar, permanecieron abrazando la ancha espalda de su novio.

Novio.Que tan encantadora y hermosa sonaba esa palabra cuando la pensaba, cuando la podía decir pocas veces por la timidez, cuando Ash se lo dice tan a la ligera que apenas él puede creer que realmente podría llegar a ser algo para el rubio.¿Estaba siendo algo cerrado con su pequeño amor?, desde mucho había permanecido en las sombras observando, no dándole demasiada importancia que la de conservar su amistad con aquel desgreñado y chico problema que era el menor. No le había importado hasta entonces, no cuando este le dijo que estaba enamorado de su persona.De su espíritu débil y reservado, de su yo con alma tan antigua como el continente de donde proviene, de sus piernas poco refinadas y de su mal estilo en ropa, de sus manos congeladas con el frió americano, y sus mejillas llenas de helado en el verano japonés .

«Tú pudiste estar en cualquier lado , en cualquier lugar y con cualquier persona. Pero, estas aquí,conmigo»

—Dímelo...una vez más, dímelo tanto como para creérmelo mañana, y pasado... —Ash defendió la idea que el pelinegro había tenido de el mismo y lo beso, él no podía leer mentes, pero sabía en el fondo aunque su novio no quisiera decírselo. Eiji estaba siendo duro consigo mismo.Pero él estaba ahí para hacérselo saber , hacerle saber que no importa que, el no planeaba irse a ningún maldito lado al menos que fuera con Eiji en sus brazos. Y lo beso nuevamente, pidiendo permiso con todas las de la ley, atestando la pequeña boca con su aliento y saliva. Besando como si no lo hubiera hecho con nadie más, incluso si beso a más personas que alguien mayor en toda su vida.

Entonces ya no vio que podría ser engreído con la presencia seguida del pelinegro, él tenía el deber de engreír tanto como el corazón de Eiji ya no quisiera más de ello. Mas no dé el.—Dímelo tanto que cuando olvide todo, solo pueda recordar eso, tu boca—Otro beso—tus labios—Y otro— Tú hermosa presencia.

—Me gustas —Declaró el pelinegro sonriendo —me gustas mucho Ash Callenreese.— No había nada más que el quisiera escuchar en la vida, no había más que su enfermo corazón necesitaba para ser reparado. Solo eso, un me gustas y el amor puro de Eiji Okumura.


	3. Promessed (Condemned AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Daré rondas de muerte al primero que se acerque a mi barra. Las primeras balas son gratis».

Está dando vueltas como un lince enjaulado. Demasiado feroz y con ansias de llenar sus nudillos con sangre de alguien esta noche, los barrotes de aquella prisión lo detienen, nadie debe acercarsele. No cuando ha sido provocado en su día favorito del año, no cuando lo han refugiado en un agujero negro e inmundo por causar destrozos en el comedor de la prisión, y por apuñalar con un tenedor a 4 presos más. "**Lynx**" no se deben de metros, mucho menos si son novatos que ingresan por delitos menores a los del, el que con solo un movimiento puede tener tantos bajos sus pies como si fueran pequeños peones afectados para su juego maquiavelico. ¿Fue así como termino en una de las peores prisiones de Canadá? Un ciudadano que fue entrenado para sentir dolor desde que aprendió a caminar, un ciudadano que cayo en un pozo profundo donde el olor al crack recién hecho o una inyección de heroína eran sus únicas herramientas para salir. Donde un simple ciudadano sin problemas que cargaba un arma, sus manos estaban adheridas a ellas y el, con las balas eran mejores amigos.Donde el licor era su amante y los condones sus jodidos enemigos. Por la abertura de uno de sus ojos al despertar logra ver una luz .

Empapado de su sudor, ese sudor que lo envuelve por cada pesadilla, traga en seco por el castigo dentro de aquel inmundo calabozo en tantos días como los que va durmiendo. Abre los ojos por completo y tiene la noción de que es un día importante.Hoy se cumplirían 5 años, de pronto aquel momento se hizo más claro en cuanto más pensaba en el .Se cumple 5 años desde que vio su hermosa sonrisa a través de una fría ventana un 20 de octubre. Esa sonrisa que tuvo el poder de aniquilar todos los hombres que creían tener, que tenía el poder de curarlo de unos pocos con su pequeño amor. Con sus tímidas miradas, con sus intermediarios charlas sobre su devoción por los animales, por sus suaves besos que aún los demasiados vivos cuando sueña con estos.

Por esos gemidos discretos y esos sonrojos bajo la luz de una calle a las 4 de la mañana mientras lo embestía suavemente.Se mantuvieron 5 años desde que tuvieron éxito su tacto, se 5 años desde ...

—¡Oye! idiota! Traga, el ejecutivo quiere verte, así que más te vale dejar de lucir como un puto zombie! Apresúrate! —Está despierto ahora, e incluso muriendo no dejaría que alguna persona ordinaria y bastarda lotrate de esa forma, pero era necesario lucir dócil para lo que estuvo planeando por mas de 5 años.

Su plan elaborado por fin estaba en marcha 

_La redada en la prisión de Kingston, en Otario ha dejado a 46 presos heridos y más de 16 muertos, entre ellos el famoso sicario y traficante de heroína Aslan Jade Callenreese alias "El Lynx" , tenemos imágenes exclusivas con nuestro envío especial desde nuestra sede en Canadá Alex McCooner a través de nuestro helicóptero. Alex McCooner para CNN, fuentes confirmadas una conferencia de prensa de parte del director de este reclusorio quien confirma la muerte de varios miembros de una organización interna compuesta por el Lynx dentro de las instalaciones de Kingston, el penal de máxima seguridad, una de las más resguardadas del país ha puesto en tela de juicio la posible alianza clandestina de algunos guardias dentro de la prisión con una de las organizaciones encargadas del sicariato y distribución de heroína en la parte de América del Norte y América central. su ubicación de Otario, el problema estallo gracias a la redada que fue ocasionada por el ex líder El Lynx. _ _Del cual se presume, está muerto._

—Es realmente decepcionante que todos nuestros jodidos impuestos se vayan en esa mierda de gente, e incluso deciden escapar. ¿No cree que es una porquería? Si no fuera por que mi sobrino está en una prisión también, hablaría más a gusto. ¿Va a querer un poco más de café?

-No, así esta bien.

-Veo que es usted uno de esos sujetos que viaja por el país con esas grandes mochilas, no recuerdo como se hacen llamar. Debería buscar un buen trabajo, vivir de eso no es beneficioso. Muchos no tienen para pagar incluso lo que comen. Tipos como esos realmente me molestan, son como un dolor de huevos si usted me entiende. —El dependiente de barba mal cortada y delantal lleno de manchas de parrilla no deja de hablar, siente que puede tomar la cafetera que tiene en las manos y metros por el trasero. Si no hubiera demasiada gente mirando cada acción que realiza, lo habría hecho sin mayor problema.

—¿Luzco como un mochilero? -Su sonrisa fingida podría ser nominada a un Oscar.

—Luce como si necesitara un baño, por suerte hay un hotel cerca, es propiedad de mi hermana así que puede cambiarme y le pueden tener un descuento.

—Claro, realmente necesito un descanso de tan atareado día. —Su rostro en las noticias ya no es el mismo, ahora lo que todos miran es si podría respirar solo una vez mientras el seguía picando a sus huevos estrellados con jamón, pero no le preocupa.Cabello corto y negro, lentillas de color marrón ocultando sus orbes color jade, cubriendo su cuerpo con una refinada camisa y un par de lentes de medida falsa. Podría ser pasar por alguien más si no fuera por la aura que desprendía.Una llena de múltiples venganzas, sed de sangre culpable o inocente, con algo erguido en el medio de sus pantalones color caqui y una sola dirección en mente. —Estaras pensándome tu también Eiji?

...

-Están son algunas toallas y la llave de su cuarto señor ... ¿Okomura?

—Mis padres eran japoneses, me adoptaron cuando vivía en un orfanato en Kentucky.

—Oh, iba a decirle que no parecía del estilo asiático para nada, discúlpeme señor...

—Griffin Okumura —Rectifica indeciso de mencionar el nombre de su hermano y el apellido de su adorado Eiji.

—Tendra que disculparme pero,he tenido una serie de robos por aquí últimamente, y por lo que pasa por las noticias realmente no estamos a salvo de nadie, hace unos días hubo un tiroteo y perdí clientes por causa del disturbio, le temen mucho a esta zona. — El Lynx sonrió sutilmente, pudo olisquear el ambiente con una sola inhalación. —La piscina esta limpia por si quiere usarla, muchos de nuestros huéspedes la usan en estos días calurosos, los trajes de baños son comodisimos y baratos.Deber ser de talla grande, tengo un par. Lo recargo a su cuenta al irse.

—Suena bien, gracias. —La habitación es bastante simple, una cama de plaza y media con sabanas de un solo color, paredes llenas de cuadros, una televisión con dvd y un baño medianamente limpio y sin cortinas para la ducha, con vista a la gran piscina en forma de un óvalo mal dibujado reluciendo en medio de una noche estrellada.Hay personas en ella, unas 5, quizás una familia, lo nota.Padre, madre, hijos o sobrinos no esta interesado de cual sea el parentesco, parecen divertirse y pasar el tiempo antes de partir hacia cualquier lugar lejos de Otawa.

"¡Te vas a enfermar si sigues ahí, Ash! ¿Estás mucho tiempo en esa bañera, no temes ahogarte algún día? ¿Qué harás de mi si tú me dejas?"

"¿Morirías conmigo Eiji?"

¨Moriría primero, moriría a tu lado si tu acabaras con mi sufrimiento.

" Tu pequeño amor se ira directamente al infierno, ¿vas a seguir amándome incluso después de la muerte? "

" Yo, lo haré por siempre mi Lynx "

Sus ojos prestan atención a la oscuridad del cielo poblado de pequeñas estrellas, sus hombros hundiéndose junto a una porción de su cabeza dentro de la turbia agua de aquella piscina, esa piscina del hotel lleno de brillo y mierdas sin sentidos. Nadando, sus hombros están hechos para eso, preparados igual que su cuerpo para escapar nuevamente por lo que no está diseñado para calzar dentro de ninguna jaula, dentro de alguna caja llena de dinamita que puede explotar en cualquier momento. El no esta diseñado para oler los barrotes o escuchar las estupidas palabras de alguien que no es de su interés.Tampoco busca venganza, al menos no por ahora, tiene enemigos que lo buscan pero es otro problema que no quiere resolver por que eso se significaba pensar y estas son el comienzo de unas lindas vacaciones. Ha muerto demasiadas veces en toda su vida que es imposible repetir la sesión una vez más.Va quedarse un momento más, esta en su zona. Total, el final matándolos a todos al final de cada show. El show del "Lynx"

—Eiji, espérame ... lo cumpliré después de cumplirles a todos. Diez fé, diez fé en tu Lynx. Ten fé en que regresare por ti amor mio, y seras nuevamente. Lo que juraste nunca ser. — Se ahoga por el resto de la noche y despierta con la sensación de tener su calor cerca, dejaran pronto de cumplirse 5 años y desea dejarlos por ahora. Su reflejo en el agua se lo dice, seca su apagado rostro y puede verlo, las cicatrices, los tatuajes, sus ojos cambiar de color y derretir las lentillas. El cabello creciendo de unos pocos como césped después de ser cortado. El agua turbia pasa a ser de un color carmesí con partes humanas flotantes sin tener nada unido y pesado por que hundirse Por que hay una regla al final de toda la historia.

En esta ... Nunca provoques al "Lynx".


	4. Small mention (Eiji Okumura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Extrañar simplemente no debería ser tan complejo como olvidar»

El escribir se volvió un hábito en cierto modo con el pasar de las semanas, de los días, de las horas, de los minutos, de los segundos. 

  
Con el pasar de mis memorias, de mis recuerdos, de mi pasado atravesándose con mi presente, haciéndome crear una realidad donde su imagen sigue conmigo. Pero no lo está. La confusión sigue latente desde el momento en que ambos nos apartamos. No me fui, y él jamás me pidió alejarme, sin embargo, el destino, que en una oportunidad nos puso en la misma acera de nuestras vidas, nos apartó para vernos uno frente al otro. 

Uno en una calle, y el otro...El otro en la que está cruzando la pista. 


	5. And you turn around (Ash Lynx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Hay una obsesión que no me deja dormir,hay una obsesión que hará que me mate si no te tengo»

Cuando volteas a verme , yo no puedo pedir otra cosa más que solo tus ojos negros llenándome el alma. Que solo tus ojos negros inundando mi corazón rebosante de amor por ti.Volteas a verme ,y sé que no hay ser más afortunado en la tierra que yo. Que no hay personas que pueda decir que conoce la verdadera felicidad si no te ha tenido alguna vez. Tampoco pasaría eso,no se los permitiría.

Pero, sé que debo compartirte por que esa es tú naturaleza,esa es tú encantadora forma de ser que hace que me vuelvas un loco sin vuelta atrás, que quiera tenerte bajo mis dedos y manos desesperadas en tocarte. Desesperadas de sentir tu alma.Despertadas de explorar cada zona nunca vista , cada zona a la que sólo me das permiso de ver cada noche.

Estoy loco,si,lo estoy desde hace mucho de echo y no me interesa lo que que opinen los demás,nunca me he importado. Estoy loco por como te veo solo a ti sin darme cuenta de lo que pase a mí alrededor. Estoy loco por qué solo rondas mi mente y puedo cometer cualquier acto atroz solo por ver una sonrisa tuya. Estoy loco por qué mi amor llegó a límites inalcanzables cuando contoneas tu cuerpo hacia mi dirección. Es como milagroso ,algo que deja curar y jamás se apaga. Volteas y sigo pensando,que incluso si no puedes verme.Vas a sonreírme **siempre**.


	6. Catcher(Ash Lynx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Un refugio en el inició del corazón,un refugio que se calienta mientras me muestras tu amor».

Lleva dos semanas de vacaciones en Cape Cod,las que el mismo se ha dado y en las cuales a arrastrado a cierto japonés a pasarlas junto a él,la antigua casa donde solía vivir con su hermano ahora tiene un toque diferente,esencias tórridas han sido cambiadas y puestas otras con nuevos olores y una cálida bienvenida. De pronto quiere que sean vacaciones eternas. 

Se refugia en el periódico de la mañana,en las tostadas francesas con miel de Eiji y en la suave brisa que se respira en el campo, su acompañante le lee una página por tarde de el nuevo libro que se ha adquirido hace algún tiempo de manera silenciosa,uno de sus favoritos. El guardián en el Centeno.  
Le miente a Eiji diciendo que no lo ha leído nunca y le hace repetir frases y párrafos con el solo propósito de oír la voz con acento mientras cierra sus ojos, mientras se deja llevar por la brisa suave y la calidez que profesa el mayor.

— No se por qué hay que dejar de querer a una persona sólo porque   
se ha muerto. Sobre todo si era cien veces mejor que los que siguen viviendo.— El silencio se ocupa por unos segundos,el sonido de la nueva tarde entrando por las carcomidas ventanas de madera es sublime,es algo que en la gran ciudad pocas veces puedes lograr sentir. Abre los ojos y siente la mirada del mayor en su rostro,con esos brillantes azabaches llenos de una aventura más que quiere comerse. Llenos de un tremendo espectáculo solo para él.  
Y por el resto que queda de la tarde,se observan en completo silencio,se observan,para quedarse grabados en la memoria del otro,para quedarse grabados en un lazo que puede seguirlos incluso después de algo más. Se observan en medio del descenso del astro rey,y en una sonrisa eterna.

+++

—Te ha crecido algo de barba,te pareces a tu padre— Le menciona Eiji,pero al no le molesta,el que lo comparen con su padre ,no le molesta si viene de Eiji— Solo por esa parte,me alegra que no seas un hombre como él, aunque...la manera en que te enseño a defenderte no fue la mejor,gracias a eso estás conmigo al menos...al menos disfrutando— No le molesta por qué el pelinegro tiene las palabras exactas para todo,no le molesta nada de él— Lo siento,hable demás.

— Eiji...— El japonés le sonríe,deja sobre la mesa el periódico y sale de la sala que comparte con él, ahora no tiene ni idea de lo que piensa el mayor,pero se espera una tontería, de todas formas es de Eiji de quien estamos hablando,podría salir con cualquier cosa.   
Y en definitiva,luego de 5 minutos aparece con un delantal salido de algún cajón de la cocina y con una navajilla de esas antiguas de afeitar que Ibe se ha dejado,los hombros,los brazos trabajados por el deporte y el cabello abajo por haberle crecido en aquellos días le hace sonreír,le hace suspirar aunque lo niegue luego, es al pelinegro que le toca leer un nuevo capítulo del libro que ambos comparten,pero,esta vez le toca leerle a él como agradecimiento.

— Los peces son los que no van a ninguna parte . Los peces que se quedan en el lago,esos si que no se mueven,no ,no cuando saben que ese es su hogar. — Eiji desliza sus manos sobre su rostro,roza débilmente sus labios con los pálidos de Ash, y un nuevo capítulo. Comienza al caer la tarde.


End file.
